Rock wool is a fibrous insulating material made by blowing steam through molten siliceous rock which gives the rock wool the appearance of spun glass. Fiberglass insulation may be spun from glass. Workmen frequently install rock wool or fiberglass insulation in residential or commercial buildings. Workmen are frequently required to carry a variety of tools to aid in the installation of rock wool or fiberglass insulation. These tools include, but are not limited to, paddles such as putty knives, and cutting members or knives. Installers of rock wool or fiberglass insulation require a flexible tool for use in a variety of locations and/or conditions. A tool having an adjustable length is highly desirable. In addition, workmen frequently need a single tool having features of a paddle and a cutting member. Finally, workmen frequently require a tool providing convenient safety features during and following the cutting of rock wool or fiberglass insulation. No single tool as known exists to solve these problems which satisfy the particular needs of a workman during the installation of rock wool or fiberglass insulation in residential and/or commercial buildings. The invention described herein overcomes these identified problems.